Quick Romance
by Jaded Angel
Summary: MIMATO!!! Happy Birthday Mimi Corr............. I wrote this for Mimi Coor {Who's like a GREAT authress} and great friend. And I haven't seen any Mimatos around lately so I figured this little quicky would hurt. So R&R.


Danielle: Hi Peeps!

Tk: Hi

Danielle well this isn't my best work but it's for a friend Mimi Corr who's B-day was today and I just had to get it out as a present :) And for all those who are wondering abt "No one Else but you. By the end of this week…… Hopefully I should have the second to last chapter out. I've been busy and not in the mood to write so ::shrug:: Well Mimi Coor this is for you and I hope you enjoy HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

Tk: Yup! :) 

Every single time I see you I start to feel this way  
It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again  
There's a picture that's hanging at the back of my head  
I see it over and over   
  


Matt turned around, as the beautiful brunette walked across the street towards him. 'Ok matt no don't worry. She's coming over here to say hi and make some petty talk. Don't worry, stay cool. She doesn't know you like her.' Matt had an inner battle, as the brunette came closer.

"Hey Sexy." She lightly joked.

"Hey Mimi. What's up?" Matt asked smoothly.

"The usual. I have a lunch Date with some dufus Agent. What about you? I haven't seen you in about a week."

"Really? I've been here and there I suppose." Matt shrugged.

"Oh… Well I better be going. It was great seeing you. How about you come over to my place for dinner tomorrow. It'd be great to have someone to the new place."

"Really?" His voice cracked. "I mean really. I'd love too." She smiled and took his hand, she wrote her address and phone number down.

"Great see you tomorrow. Seven o'clock sharp." She winked and then walked off. Matt looked at his hand and then melted to the floor.

"She asked me out…" 

  
I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end  
Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in  
This time tonight  
  


Mimi rushed around her kitchen. She threw pasta in a pot, tried to melt butter, and broiled the chicken. But she was still freaking out. He was going to be at the apartment in less then two hours, and she was still running around in her pink frilly apron. 

She looked in the hallway mirror. This was so not going to work. She began putting on timers and then rushed to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower, for about fifteen minutes. She got out and put on her robe. She checked the food. Next she quickly put her hair in a French twist with strands of hair framing her face. She then changed into a beautiful, short black dress, which showed all the right curves. The stockings and shoes, and then she was back in the kitchen.

"Ok Mimi, the pie will need another half hour. The pasta needs five minutes, butter is melted, chicken almost done, and you look like a goddess, perfect." She finished the pasta, pouring the butter on and gently tossing, then she put that in a bowl. The chicken was soon done after that, she put a leg and a thigh on one dish and a wing and leg on the other. She then put the pasta on the plates. She added a garlic leaf to the side and then brought it to the table. Then the doorbell rang.

She got to the door, straighten herself out and then opened it. Matt stood there in a beige shirt and black suit pants. He held a dozen roses, and that Ishida smile that could charm anyone.

"Hey Mimi, you look beyond beautiful." Matt smiled. 'I hope I didn't sound to stupid.'

"Your not too bad yourself." She smiled. "Are these for me?" Matt looked at the flowers and gently handed them to her.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Please come sit. Dinner just finished."

"Great." Mimi put the flowers in a vase, and Matt sat down. Mimi then walked out with a bottle of wine.

"Care to do the honors." Mimi handed the bottle to Matt who opened it and then poured each of them half a glass.

"This is really nice Mimi. But you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"I know… but I thought it be nice." She smiled and they ate in comfortable silence. 

  
If only I had the guts to feel this way  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
'Cause I need you   
  


After dinner the two friends went into the living room, which was lit by candles and the sliding door showed the beautiful crescent moon.

"I really love what you've done with this place."

"Why thank you. This is one of my favorite places. It was so serene, with the scented candles and the view of the moon. Simple beautiful." 

"I agree. Something that just makes you want to be by yourself."

"Or even just a comfortable silence." Mimi looked at him. She moved over to next to him, and without another thought she kissed him. 

Matt was taken by surprised, but gave into the kiss after a few seconds. But just as quickly as the kiss came, it ended. Matt sat back and had an inner battle with himself, if he should tell her or not, but soon his sensible side won out.

"Mimi…"

"Matt…" They said at the same time. They smiled.

"I love you." They chorused together. Mimi looked a bit shocked but then smiled. Matt did the same thing. They kissed again, and then fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hmm… perfect." Mimi said and leaned her head on his chest. Matt just kissed her forehead.

  
I sit here waiting wondering hoping that I'll make this right  
'Cause all I think about is your hands  
Your face and all these lonely nights  
There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head  
Saying over and over   
  


Mimi woke up and turned to see a sleeping Matt. She smiled and began getting up. Until she felt an arm wrap around her and brought her back to the pillow.

"So your not asleep?" Mimi questioned.

"Nope."

"Are you ready to get up?"

"Nope."

"Breakfast?"

"Nope."

"Then what do you want."

"You." He kissed her again.

"Dork." She laughed and kissed him back. "I have to get up. So I am going to take a shower and see you in twenty." She got out of his hold and made her way to the bathroom. 

Matt heard the shower being turned on. He listened as the water hit the tiles and Mimi sang "Material girl." He laughed gently, the aromas of the shower gels and shampoo mixed together and came from the slightly opened door. The raspberry, vanilla, wild flowers, lavender, made a scent of perfection. 

Matt sat up in bed as Mimi walked out in her bathrobe. She walked over, dried, with her hair combed. She sat on the bed and kissed Matt.

"You can take a shower now. There's a blue towel in there."

"Ok." Matt got up and walked into the bathroom. While he took his shower, and sang his songs. Mimi changed into a black skirt, with a lavender blouse. She then put her hair half up, half down and then put on her stockings and black shoes. 

"Don't get up, but the king is here." Matt said as he walked out with the towel around his waist.

"I wasn't planning on getting up." Mimi joked. Matt laughed, he grabbed his clothes off the dresser and proceeded putting them on, as Mimi finished her make-up.

"You look good." 

"I have a meeting with the board of fashion today. It seems one of my models are acting up. She has such potential though." 

"It must be fun owning a modeling company."

"Well you are a music producer, what do u say to that?"

"It's ok. I mean I don't get to much interaction with the stars these days, but it works."

"As long as it works I guess." Mimi smiled and then grabbed her purse.

"Well I guess I am picking up breakfast on the way."

"Sorry." Matt laughed. "Hey how about we get together again tonight, maybe dinner."

"I can't I am going out to dinner with Kari and Tk." 

"Wait, today is the 25th."

"Yes.

"Oh you're the other girl going then."

"What?"

"I was going to dinner with them too. But they were bringing another girl as well."

"So I guess I am that girl."

"Yep." Matt chuckled. "So I guess we will be going to dinner then. Shall I pick you up?"

"Sure 7:25."

"No prob… Good luck with your meeting." 

"Thanks." They kissed and then parted once they got to the parking lot.

  
I want to hold you love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end  
Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in  
This time tonight   
  


"Mr. Coe, she is a fabulous model. She doesn't ask for more then needed, she obeys the director, a horrible cook, but that has nothing to do with modeling."

"Mimi… I just can't let her be in the spring fashion show. She slept with the judge."

"Only because he lied to her and didn't say he was the judge." Mimi was at the edge of giving up. She didn't really care if the girl was in the show or not, simple because there were her other girls in it, and other shows will arise.

"I am sorry…" The man said. Mimi bowed her head and then looked at him.

"Fine. I must be going. Please call me for any other problems." Mimi stated, shaking the man's hand. She then walked out. She made her way to her car and drove to a little café. Sora sat at one of the tables drinking, what looked like an ice tea. "Sora."

"Mimi!" They girls hugged and then sat back down. "OMG how long has it been, a month, two months?"

"Four months."

"Jeez…"

"I know, I am so happy you're in town though."

"Only for a week, the flower shop down here is not doing so well."

"Did you see Tai yet?" Mimi smirked. Sora blushed lightly.

"Yes… we went to dinner the first night I arrived. Then we went for a walk on the beach."

"Awe. How sweet?"

"What about you any new men in your life."

"Matt…"

"Ishida? I knew you get with him, all through high school I said you get with him." Sora smiled broadly.

"Well you were right." Mimi laughed, the girls ordered some food. "Anything new going on?"

"Nothing you haven't heard." The girls began to laugh.

Three hours later and the girls were still at the café, talking and laughing. Mimi smiled and looked at her watch. Sora noticed and put her face down.

"Jeez… Sorry Sora but I have a dinner date."

"No problem."

"I'll call you ok?"

"Ok. Bye-bye." They hugged and then parted.

  
If only I had the guts to feel this way  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
Please don't go 'cause I need you now  
  


Mimi heard the doorbell and quickly ran to get it. She was wearing a dark green, velvet dress, that sparkled ever so slightly in the light. Her hair was left down in curls, as she opened the door to reveal Matt, in his black tux.

"Don't you look gorgeous." Matt smiled.

"Not too bad yourself." Mimi smiled. They headed down to his car and drove off to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

Once they got there, they greeted Tk and Kari who were in their own worlds. They had a three-course meal and talked and laughed as if they were still the same teenagers from years and years ago. About two hours later the couples began to get ready to leave. Mimi and Matt parted their own ways from Kari and Tk. They got into Matt's car and began driving.

"My place tonight?" Matt asked briefly looking at her.

"Yes, I have nothing to do tomorrow." Mimi smiled, the rest of the drive was silence except some small talk.

Matt's apartment was clean, and rather tidy, essipecially for a bachelor pad. Mimi walked in and sat on the couch.

"Oh wow, your apartment is really nice."

"Thank you." Matt smirked. "Some wine for the fair young lady." Mimi giggled as Matt poured her glass and gave it to her. He then turned on the stereo as a soft melody came on. "May I have this dance?" Matt held out his hand. Mimi graciously took it.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mimi, I love you too…"

  
I want to hear you say  
It'll always be this way  
We'll be hand in hand for every night and every day  
I want to scream and shout  
'Cause I'm losing any doubt  
And all I care about is you and me and us and now  
  
Oh yeah  
  
  


Danielle: Um ok, totally Mimato, totally qick, totally, totally just there :)

Tk: It was done rather quickly.

Danielle: Shut so I can go to sleep. ANYWAY Happy Birthday again Mimi Corr. :) And I'll try really really hard to get out No one Else but you. Ok then Byebye.

Tk: And Good night


End file.
